1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to security belts, rings and related articles for restraining a device from moving, falling or otherwise being damaged, and more particularly to a small adhesive button having a loop for receiving a finger so that a hand-held device is manually secured more effectively over mere hand gripping pressure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
J. G. Gareis, U.S. Pat. No. 471,854 discloses a pocket-book support, which is simple and durable in construction and designed to conveniently attach the pocket-book to the hand of the owner to prevent it from being snatched or misplaced in stores and other places and at the same time permitting a convenient opening and closing of the book when ever desired. The improved pocket-book support is provided with a ring, made of leather or metal or other suitable material, the ring being connected by a swivel with the back of the pocket-book. The ring is engaged by a finger of the wear's hand, so that the pocket-book is supported in the hand.
J. Ekengren, U.S. Pat. No. 574,720 discloses a means for holding the pocket-book or purse securely when carried in the hand, and in such a manner as to permit its being opened without detaching it from the finger to which it is secured. The securing device is composed of a bar or shank that runs through the pocket-book and an addition portion of the bar runs along the outer portion of the pocket-book. Midway along the pocket-book, the outer portion of the bar is shaped to form a ring conveniently sized to receive one or more fingers. In carrying the pocket-book a finger or fingers can be inserted through the ring while the pocket-book is held in the hand so as to prevent it from being snatched.
C. A. Imhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,563 discloses a finger ring hook for attaching a key for securing a key in ones hand. The user merely slips the ring portion on the finger with the result that the keys are comfortably positioned in the palm of the hand, held against loss or misplacement and are ready for instant use, the key retainer presenting the appearance of being a finger ring.
Fernandez-Martinez, U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,184 discloses a mobile telephone apparatus/wireless telephone terminal mounted in a fixed or removable way to a bracelet support having a portion wherein are housed electric supply batteries for supplying power to the device. The telephone apparatus has a front panel with keyboard, a presentation display, and a microphone, the apparatus having preferably its larger dimension (T) oriented obliquely with respect to the longitudinal direction (P) of the bracelet. A ring-shape part intended to be coupled to one finger of the user hand is removable with respect to the apparatus and supports an earphone for the said apparatus to which it is connected by an extensible electric cable or by radio.
Tanaka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,110 discloses an antenna device, a radio communication terminal, an external antenna, and a hand strap can be provided, which are capable of ensuring satisfactory communication performance without being affected by the surrounding environment even in an area where the electric field is weak, and having the antenna performance improved by slightly modifying the body of an existing radio communication device. The antenna device according to the present invention includes an internal antenna electrically connected to and incorporated into a circuit for radio communication within a case and an external antenna externally attached to the case.
Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,331 discloses a mobile telephone handset construction, which is adapted to be attached removably in an inverted manner to a support element, such as a strap, loop or ring attached to a back-pack or other article of wearing apparel, or any other suitable support element used for supporting the handset construction. The construction of an embodiment of the invention can be quickly retrieved and responded to in a convenient manner when a call is being received. The construction includes a display mounted at a top front face portion of a housing to present information to the user when the display is viewed in a position adapted to be read by the user. A carabiner latch is connected to the housing for attaching to the support element to suspend the construction therefrom in an inverted manner for storage purposes. The latch is secured to a bottom portion of the housing at a substantial distance from the display to enable the handset construction to be suspended in an inverted substantially vertical position from the support element and able to be moved pivotally from the inverted position by the hand of the user in a quick and convenient manner to a position where the user is permitted to read the information contained on the display. All of this can be accomplished while the construction remains attached to the support element.
Poulson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,137 discloses a leash attached to a cell phone case including a spring retractable leash cord in a housing pivotally attached to the belt will prevent dropping and damage to a cell phone in a case clipped to the belt. The leash housing is pivotally attached to a locking belt hook that cannot easily be accidentally removed.
Decoteau, U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,727 discloses a device and associated method for attaching an electronic device to a tether so that it cannot be stolen or inadvertently lost. The device includes a housing. Within the housing is contained a spool and a spring for rewinding the spool. A tether extends from the spool out of the housing. The tether terminates outside of the housing with a connector element. The connector element is selectively attachable to an electronic device. As the tether is wound on the spool, the connector element is drawn toward an attachment area on the housing of the device. The connector element and the attachment area are magnetically attracted. As such, when the connector element approaches the attachment area on the housing, the connector element becomes magnetically affixed to the attachment area, thereby joining the electronic device to the housing in a fixed orientation.
Salentine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,519 discloses a retracting tether apparatus is disclosed comprising a retractor housing having a locking post on its outside surface. The apparatus also includes an attachment mechanism, such as a belt clip, for attaching to a body and a retaining section, the attachment mechanism being integral to the retaining section. The retaining section has a retaining section hole sized to mate with the locking post and the locking post has a mechanism for holding the post in the retaining section hole. The inside surface of the retaining section hole rides on an outside surface of the locking post to provide for smooth rotation of the retractor housing in relation to the retaining section.
Salentine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,461 discloses a connector to attach cable or line to an article of gear whereby the cable or line is protected from fatigue through the use of a strain relief system and incorporates the ability to easily connect or disconnect the gear from the cable. The cable/line is permanently attached to the cable connection device with a knot or cable crimp. A strain relief for the cable/line is provided by a spring wrapped around the cable/line to prevent bending at the connection point, a heavy material coating around the cable/line again to prevent bending at the connection point, or a pivoting ball connection to allow the cable/line to move without bending the cable/line at the joint. A disconnect method is provided by a clipping system that allows the cable connection device to be connected or disconnected from the gear.
Lehtonen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,986 discloses a mobile phone and strap apparatus for carrying a mobile phone. A mobile phone is provided with openings in the corners of the mobile phone housing through which a flexible line is passed and cooperates with a strap and latch that secures ends of the flexible line. The strap, latch and flexible line are adapted to secure an object between the mobile phone housing, the flexible line and strap when ends of the flexible line are drawn through the latch.
Michael Horton, WO 2005/115101 discloses a clip configuration including a contoured case forming a support opening for a moveable clasp element defining a universal clip.
The related art described above discloses straps, retractable cords and rings arranged for securing devices. However, the prior art fails to disclose an adhesive button having a ring that is secured to the button but which can be placed into a position for gripping a finger of a hand that is holding a device in a secure manner. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.